1979 Pacific typhoon season (Layten)
Systems Typhoon Alice Tropical Depression 02W An area of disturbed weather developed in association with an area of convection early on February 4. Over the next few days, it gradually organised, before becoming a tropical depression on February 7, and attaining peak winds of 35 mph later that day as it turned to the northwest into a higher shear environment. Weakening slowly, the depression opened up into a trough on February 9, and was no longer considered a tropical cyclone anymore as a result. Typhoon Bess Tropical Depression 04W An area of low pressure formed well away from any land areas in the open west-central Pacific on February 20, and quickly consolidated into Tropical Depression 04W on February 22. Moving first to the northwest, then the west-northwest, the depression failed to intensify due to unfavourable conditions, and made landfall on the northern Ryukyu Islands on February 24, before making landfall in South Korea on February 25, turning to the northwest again, making landfall in North Korea the following day and dissipating inland on February 27, having caused extensive flooding in the process. Tropical Storm Cecil An area of disturbed weather organised into Tropical Depression 05W on March 3, before intensifying into a tropical storm Cecil 12 hours later as the system bore down on the islands of the central islands of the Philippines. Tropical Storm Cecil then emerged into the South China Sea as a tropical depression early on March 5, before reintensifying into a tropical storm in a favourable shear environment. After being forced to the south by a blocking ridge, Cecil reached peak intensity and then weakened to a tropical depression, before dissipating on March 6. As a tropical cyclone, Cecil was held accountable for 2 deaths in the Philippines in relation to a landslide caused by heavy rains. Damages from the system totalled $505,000. Typhoon Dot Typhoon Ellis Tropical Depression 08W On April 3, an area of low pressure developed near the Mariana Islands, and after moving west-southwest for several days, it managed to organise into Tropical Depression 08W near the island of Pohnpei. Moving to the west, the system failed to organise further due to dry air entrainment, and the system made landfall several times in the southern Philippines the following day and into April 9, before emerging into the South China Sea on April 10, dissipating soon after. In the Philippines, the system interacted with a monsoonal trough, causing life threatening flooding that killed 14 people, and causing $52,000 in damages. Typhoon Faye Tropical Storm Gordon A tropical disturbance organised into Tropical Depression 10W early on April 28, before intensifying into a tropical storm early the following day as the system turned north. Wobbling temporarily to the west-northwest, the system turned north-northwest, before turning to the north later that day whilst at peak intensity. On April 30, a ridge building to the west of the system forced the cyclone to turn first east, then east-southeast, before the system turned to the northeast as it began to rapidly weaken due to increased shear, dissipating by 1200 UTC. The system never had any effects on land, but did bring much needed rain to the island of Pohnpei in its formative stages, causing minor flooding in that location. Severe Tropical Storm Hope Tropical Storm Irving Typhoon Judy Tropical Depression 14W On June 9, an area of low pressure to the east of the island of Luzon in the Philippines organised into Tropical Depression 14W, which proceeded to make landfall on the island 12 hours later, before moving out into the East China Sea, where the depression reached its peak intensity after turning to the north. The depression made landfall in China on June 11, and dissipated several hours later as its low level circulation dissipated. Typhoon Ken Typhoon Lola Typhoon Mac Typhoon Nancy Typhoon Owen Typhoon Pamela Typhoon Roger Typhoon Sarah Tropical Storm Tip Typhoon Vera Tropical Depression 25W On October 10, an area of low pressure developed to the east of the Philippines, and after moving over the islands, it managed to organise into Tropical Depression 25W on October 12 as it was moving westwards. Later that day, the system turned to the north, and reached its peak intensity the following day, before weakening as the system began to encounter increasing shear. After turning to the east late on October 14, the low level circulation dissipated, and the system was declared to no longer be a tropical cyclone. Typhoon Wayne Typhoon Abby Category:Super Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons